User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Did anyone do it? (Adult subject warning)
Here is a rundown of the stories in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series so far as what has been done as far as sex is concerned. * "Empath: The Luckiest Smurf" (novel) Implied nocturnal emission. * "Purple Reign Of Terror" No sex. * "I Dream Of Smurfette" Implied nocturnal emission. * "Vanity's Double" No sex. * "Smurfing In Paradise" No sex * "Papa's Big Crush" Implied masturbation with a love doll. * "Smurfette's Frog Prince" No sex. * "Smurphony Of The Night" Just kissing. No sex. * "Days Of Future Smurfed" No sex. * "Empath And The Red-Nosed Reindeer" No sex. * "Virtual Smurfality" Implied sex with Imaginarium characters. Nothing definite. * "The Orb Of Inspiration" No sex. * "The Innocence Of A Smurf" No sex. * "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" No sex. * "The No Hug Zone" Hug assault on Grouchy. No sex. * "Papa Smurf & Mama Smurfette" Implied marital sex. * "Little Sister Smurf Lost" No sex. * "The Exile From Psychelia" Just kissing. No sex. * "Polaris' Fantasy" Implied sex with an Imaginarium character. * "Empath The Bandit Smurf" No sex. * "Monkey On Your Smurf" Empath and Smurfette making out, but no sex. * "Where No Smurf Has Gone Before" No sex. * "Another Egg-Citing Day" No sex. * "The Enchanted Evergreen" No sex. * "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf" Implied sex, both with an Imaginarium character and with a "resurrected" character. * "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf" Implied sex, both marital and non-marital. * "Wedding Bells For Bigmouth" Implied marital sex. * "Snaggers Keepers" No sex. * "My Unsmurfy Valentine" Just kissing and implied mentions of sex. * "The Grouchiest Friendship" No sex. * "The Fear Of Smurfitude" No sex. * "Handy's Flying Lessons" No sex. * "For The Smurf Of Money" No sex. * "The Great Book Of Answers" No sex. * "Smurfing Like A Ray Of Sunshine" No sex. * "Handy's Wild Road Trip" No sex. * "The Smurf Of Solomon" Just kissing. No sex. * "Salad Smurfs: The Movie" No sex. * "The Little Genie In The Garden" No sex. * "Chez Empath" No sex. * "Gargamel's First Catch" No sex. * "The Smurf Of Many Colors" Only implied marital sex with the stage play characters. No actual stuff. * "Under The Cat's Paw" No sex. * "Where The Wind Carries You" No sex. * "The Magic Flute With Six Holes" No sex. * "A Vision Of The Blue Moon" No sex. * "The New Smurfs On The Block" No sex. * "Smurfnip Madness" No sex. * "Is There A Doctor In The Village?" No sex. * "The Smurf Impersonators" No sex. * "Flowerbell's Love Triangle" Just a picnic setting in the Imaginarium. No sex. * "Inside The Game" Hefty is tempted into something resembling sex, but refuses. * "Pushover Pushes Back" No sex. * "To Everything There Is A Season" No sex. * "At The Mercy Of Thy Enemy" No sex. * "Polaris' Smurfy New Life" Just Smurfette and Polaris trying to go out on a date. No sex. * "A Haunted Christmas" Smurfette mysteriously disappears. No sex. * "The Rise And Fall Of Smurfy Tower" No sex. * "Brenda's Boy Trouble" Just Brenda trying to get a date for the Broomstick Ball. No sex. * "Smurfette's Evil Mirror" Just mentions of sex with Imaginarium characters. * "Empath And The Golden Magic Bird" Just Empath showing inappropriate affections for Sassette. No sex. * "Smurfette's Genie" No sex. * "Remaining Anonymous" No sex. * "The High Cost Of Smurfing" No sex. * "The Other Smurfette" Implied sex, and also rape. * "The Night Of The Weresmurf" Brainy and Smurfette going out on a date, but no actual or implied sex between them. * "Wild's First Christmas" No sex. * "The Castle At The Crossroads" No sex. * "Smurfed Behind: The Departure" No sex. * "Smurfed Behind: Smurfing In Heaven" No sex. Just Ares taunting Empath about Smurfette's possible relations. * "Smurfed Behind: The Passion Of The Smurfs" No sex. * "Smurfed Behind: The Other Side Of The Mirror" Immoral relations going on with the Mirror Universe Smurfs. * "Empath's Wedding" No sex. * "Empath's Honeymoon" Implied marital sex. * "Grouchy And The Love Doll" Implied masturbation and sex, including marital. * "The Birth Of Psycheliana" Implied marital sex. * "Who's That Smurfette?" Implied marital sex. * "Dreamy's Birthday Wish" No sex. * "The Many Loves Of Smurfette" No sex. * "The New Shop In The Village" Implied marital sex. * "The Once And Smurfy King" King Smurf and Smurfette sleep together in the same bedroom, but in separate beds. No sex. * "Brainy's Really Beard Story" Just a lead-in to possible marital sex. * "A Wedding To Remember" Tapper talks to Woody about the groom's desire to be intimate with Laconia. No sex. Category:Blog posts